There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,481, a shielded electrical connector comprising; a terminal support block, contact terminals supported on the block for connection to wires, and shielding for the connector comprising; a mating end on a front shell encircling a mating end of the terminal support block, and conductive backshells enveloping the block.
The shielding is effective when electrical continuity is established between the front shell and the backshells. Prior to the invention, the backshells and front shell were assembled by hooks passing through slots in the front shell. Compression beams near the hooks pressed against the front shell to establish electrical continuity between the front shell and the backshells.
The prior known backshells have been constructed with different shapes to fit one within the other. The backshells have been constructed with strain relief portions of different shapes and sizes that enable a first strain relief portion of larger size to securely wrap upon the other strain relief portion of smaller size.